The present invention is an improvement over the coaxial cable disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,704 and other prior art band-pass filters which rely on a compression fit. The prior art band-pass filters for use in coaxial cable are difficult to assemble in order to obtain repetitive results. In the present invention, the filters are constructed in a manner which is easy to manufacture, provides more uniform performance, and has other advantages as will be made clear hereinafter.